The Dark Side
by crazypotterfan18
Summary: Raven is the Dark Lord's assassin. But, why does he seem so familiar?
1. The Ball

**Warnings: Slash Harry x Multi Weasley, Hermione and Dumbledore Bashing Good! Voldemort Spanking Dark! Harry Creature Fic**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you have seen before.**

**Chapter 1**

"Come on Apollo. It's only a ball," said Raven with a smirk on his face. Raven was standing in the sitting area of their rooms waiting for Apollo. Raven wore an emerald green button down shirt with black trousers and a black robe with green trimming over it. His long black hair was pulled back in the traditional pureblood pony tail.

"Only a ball? It's a ball for the Dark Lord's return," said Apollo in exasperation when he came out of the room. Apollo wore a light blue button down shirt with black trousers and a dark blue robe with light blue trimming over it. His blond hair was pulled back into a traditional pureblood ponytail as well. Raven strode over to Apollo and gave him a passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" asked a breathless Apollo.

"You are beautiful," said Raven with a smile on his face for the first time in a while, "Come on. Let's go." Apollo pulled Raven out of the castle to where they could apparate. Raven only laughed at Apollo's antics.

Before Apollo could apparate them to the ball in his haste, Raven spoke up, "Wait. You need you mask." Raven gave Apollo a black mask with a light blue intricate design. Raven put his own pure black mask on before holding out his elbow to Apollo. Apollo happily grabbed Raven's offered elbow before they apparated to Riddle Manor, where the ball was being held.

An outer circle member greeted the guest at the door to make sure no light members got in. The outer circle member shook everyone's hand in a polite gesture, but Raven walked past him when the man cowered at the sight of his mask.

The first thing they saw was the lavish decorations that covered the ballroom. The ballroom had walls were painted white with a cherry red design. Cherry red columns had platinum ivy wrapped around them. The chandelier was pure gold with platinum ivy wrapped around the stems. The ceiling had cherry red drapes that went from the center of the ceiling to an outside edge.

Then, they noticed all the people who were there. The ball was a masquerade ball, but the mask you wore told the others you position. People who had a white mask that came to their nose were death eaters that didn't belong to a circle. The outer circle members wore a full white mask while the inner circle wore a full white mask with a black design. Each inner circle's mask was unique. The pure black mask that Raven wore indicated that he was not only an assassin for the Dark Lord, but he was also the Dark Lord's protector. The people, who were not death eaters but were brought by a death eater with the approval of the Dark Lord, wore the same mask as the death eater who brought them with an intricate design. A person, brought by an inner circle member, wore the same mask, but the black design was black and cherry red laced together.

Apollo squeezed Raven's elbow a little harder when he saw the amount of people he didn't know. Raven looked at Apollo with worry in his eyes, but Apollo subtly shook his head at Raven to say that it was nothing. Raven took Apollo to the dance floor.

"You are to go with Lucius later, ok?" asked Raven. Apollo looked confused before he voiced his questions.

"What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later. Just go with him. It is important," said Raven.

When the song finished, Raven and Apollo walked over to a group of death eaters. To the surprise of everyone around them, the death eaters that Raven walked up to didn't cower in shock. The group of death eaters bowed their heads when Raven walked up. There were only three death eaters in the group besides Raven and Apollo, and Raven knew who was in the group even though they had masks. Raven nodded to Severus and Fenrir before offering his hand to Lucius. Apollo let go and watched Raven take Lucius to the dance floor before turning to Severus and Fenrir.

"I need your help," said Raven while he danced with Lucius.

"What kind of help?" asked Lucius.

"I need you to gather our group and use this portkey to go somewhere safe. I will meet you there as soon as I can. You need to get the Dark Lord, as well. When the clock strikes twelve, you must enter the Dark Lord's study, but not a second before," said Raven while slipping a portkey into Lucius pocket. Raven and Lucius spent the rest of the song dancing in silence. When the song ended, they separated and Raven nodded at Lucius. Raven watched Lucius walk to their group before heading in the direction of the Dark Lord's study with Apollo while Severus and Fenrir headed in another direction.

After three shadows passed going in the direction Lucius and Apollo went, there was a loud crash as the door was blown in. Death eaters started to scatter and disappear as Dumbledore came through the hole. Raven stood at the center of the room. When his and Dumbledore's eyes met, everything disappeared. The sound of rushing death eaters was silenced, and there was a blur of colors all around them. Everything came back into focus when he felt the portkey Raven gave Lucius activate. Spells were shot from both sides until Raven got annoyed.

"_Bombarda_," said Raven. There was a small explosion above the Light side. Some of the roof fell on light members.

"_Sectis,"_ said Dumbledore. Raven barely had time to dodge, but the spell hit Raven's arm. Raven was angry that the Light side was actually able to harm him.

"_Avis. Oppungo," _said Raven_. _Hundreds of birds shot out of Raven's wand and attacked Dumbledore. While Dumbledore was distracted, Raven disapparated.

_Meanwhile_

Lucius returned to his group after dancing with Raven. They all looked up from their conversation when they saw Lucius walk towards them.

"We need to go," said Lucius.

"Ok. Why?" asked Severus.

"I don't know, but Raven says we need to leave," said Lucius, "You and Fenrir go get Draco, and meet Apollo and me near the Dark Lord's study." Severus raised his eyebrow at the mention of the Dark Lord's study, but said nothing else. The group of death eaters walked towards the staircase before going in different directions. Lucius lead Apollo to the Dark Lord's study.

"What do we do now?" asked Apollo.

"We wait," said Lucius.

"Why?" said Apollo.

"We wait because Raven said to wait outside the Dark Lord's office until the clock strikes twelve. Just then, Severus, Fenrir, and Draco rounded the corner.

"Father, what's going on," asked Draco when he saw Lucius, "And who's this?"

"This is Apollo. We are going to leave once the clock strikes twelve. Something bad is going to happen," explained Lucius. Suddenly, the clock stuck twelve. Lucius opened the door when he heard a blast come from downstairs. The Dark Lord sat in the chair behind his desk.

"My Lord, we need to go," said Lucius. Lucius took out the portkey and told everyone to grab on. The portkey warmed at everyone's touch before transporting the group somewhere safe.

The group landed in a large foyer. The ceiling was a painting with gold in it. The walls were white with gold designs on them. Paintings hung on the wall within a gold frame. The room opened into another room that had a grand staircase. The railings were gold with a lack design on them. There were two hallways on either side of staircase that lead further into the manor.

"Father, what is this place?" asked Draco.

"This is my summer home on a private island," said a voice from behind. Everyone turned to see Raven standing there. Apollo ran and hugged Raven.

"I heard the blast. Are you ok?" whispered Apollo. Raven subtly nodded his head.

"Why are we here?" asked Draco.

"The Light side found Riddle Manor. The wards were destroyed along with most of the building. The Light has no idea about this place, so it is the perfect place to keep the Dark Lord's most trusted," said Raven.

"By the way, who are you?" asked Draco.

"I am Raven, the dark lord's assassin," said the voice, "My real name you will find out in due time. Follow me and I will show you to your new rooms." Raven took the group up the grand staircase and a hidden staircase before they reached a hallway. Raven walked up to the first door.

"This is your room Fenrir," said Raven while opening the door. The door opened to a sitting room. The room was decorated in greens from light green to dark green. There were two doors off the sitting room. The sitting room had two couches next to each other with two chairs on either side facing in. The couches and chairs surrounded a coffee table. The couches and chairs faced a fire place on one wall. There were bookcases on one wall. The other walls had paintings in between two doors. One door led to a study. The study had a desk in the center with one chair behind it. There was a couch on one side with bookcases on the other side. The wall with the door to the sitting room had a fireplace. The back wall was made entirely out of glass. The second door led to a bedroom. In the center of the bedroom, there was a king sized bed. There were two side tables on either side of the bed. Off the bedroom, there were two more doors. One door led to a gigantic bathroom, and the other led to a walk-in closet. All the guest rooms were the same. The only difference was the color.

Raven moved on to the next room when Fenrir nodded his thanks and closed the door. Raven moved onto the door across from Fenrir's.

"This is your room Severus," said Raven while opening the door to a sitting room. The room was decorated in Slytherin colors: black and silver. This room also had two doors that lead to a study and a bedroom.

"Thank you, Raven," said Severus before closing the door, too. Raven stood in between two doors.

"This is your room Lucius," said Raven while pointing to the door on Raven's right, "and that is your room Draco. You will find that your rooms are connected through a door in each sitting room." Lucius room was decorated in dark blue and greys, and Draco's room was decorated in silver and dark green. Raven led the Dark Lord to his room while Apollo went to Raven's and his room.

"This is your room, my lord," said Raven while opening the door to a sitting room. The sitting room was decorated in dark red and black, and just like the other rooms, there were two doors. Awkwardness filled the air between Raven and the Dark Lord.

"My Lord, I must advise you to take this potion," said Raven while taking a potion out of his robes.

"Why? What does it do?" asked the Dark Lord with a skeptical look on his face.

"The potion will clear all tracking spells put on you," explained Raven, "I fear that one of Dumbledore's spies put a tracking spell on you." Voldemort rose an eyebrow, still skeptical, but, since Raven was his protector, he took the potion. Voldemort immediately fell to the floor in pain.

"You lied to me!" screamed Voldemort while Raven levitated him to the bedroom. Raven placed Voldemort on the bed before forcing him to swallow a dreamless sleep potion. Raven hadn't lied, but he didn't tell the whole truth. The potion removed tracking spells, but it didn't remove just tracing spells. The potion removed all potions and spells that were affecting a person.

Raven closed the door behind him before heading to his own rooms. Raven opened the door to his room to find Apollo sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"You are cut," said Apollo as an explanation. Apollo already had the necessary items ready to stitch Raven's arm up. Raven looked around at his room while Apollo fixed his arm. Their rooms were all different shades of blue. The walls were light blue while the furniture was dark blue. Three doors lead out of the sitting room and further into their rooms. The first door was a private library. Three out of the four walls had bookcases one right after the other. The third wall was a panel of windows. The second door led to a private study. The study was very similar to the library. Its only differences were the desk in the middle of the room and the couch on one wall. The third and final door led to their bedroom. Their bedroom had light blue walls with a giant navy blue bed in the center of the room. There were two doors in the bedroom. One led to a walk-in closet while the other led to a giant bathroom.

"Ok. I'm all done," said Apollo, effectively snapping Raven out of his thoughts.

"We should go to bed then. Tomorrow is going to be a long day," said Raven.


	2. Truths

**Disclaimer: Anything you read that you've seen before isn't mine.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed. The Dark Lord is referred to as Tom from this chapter on.**

**Mountain-Tenshi: Harry is top.**

Talking/Thinking

_Flashback_

**Parseltongue**

**_Beastspeak_**

**Warning: Mention of past rape and curse words**

**Chapter 2**

Raven woke up before dawn the next morning. He slid out of bed careful to not wake Apollo, and he got dressed in a sleeveless white t-shirt and sweat pants. He went down a flight of stairs in his room that led directly to the gym, where Raven worked out until he saw the first bit of sun. He walked back up the flight of stairs to his room, took a shower and changed into a black t-shirt and black leather jeans. Raven shut the door to his room as quietly as possible before jumping at the sight of Lucius and Severus standing behind him.

"Would you like to come down for some breakfast?" asked Raven while putting on his emotionless mask. Apollo always said he hated Raven's mask, but he knew without it, people would take advantage of Raven.

"That would be lovely. Thank you," responded Lucius while Severus nodded in agreement. Both had a similar mask on.

"I hope the sleeping arrangements are to your liking," said Raven while leading them down to the dining room.

"Yes, they are. Thank you," said Severus.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Raven.

"Yes. Thank you," responded Lucius at the same time Severus responded in kind.

"Here we are," said Raven before they could say anything else. Raven opened the door to find a lavish dining room. Raven took the seat at the head of the table while Severus and Lucius took the two seats on Raven's left. When all three were seated, waiters carried in breakfast, and a woman came in. The woman was very pale and had dark red hair that went to the small of her back. She had blood red eyes. When Severus saw her eyes, it took all he had to not gasp in surprise.

"My Lord, here is the Daily Prophet, as you requested," said the woman.

"This is my assistant Katherine," explained Raven in a nonchalant manner while scanning the Daily Prophet, "Did you tell them to run the article?"

"Yes, my Lord," said Katherine.

"Good. Tell me when the letters start coming. It should be soon," said Raven while dismissing her. Katherine handed the Severus and Lucius a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"I've never heard of a wizard who employed other humans instead of house elves," said Lucius in astonishment.

"No wizarding house does but the house of Azkaban," said Raven. Seeing that Raven wasn't going to say anymore, Lucius turned to his copy of the Daily Prophet. The group of three slowly ate while engrossed in their own copy of the Daily Prophet. A smirk formed on Raven's face when he saw the headline on the front page of the Daily Prophet.

**New Lord of Azkaban**

"Raven what are you smirking about?" said a voice from the doorway. Raven looked up to see Apollo coming towards him. All Raven did was hand him the Daily Prophet. Apollo turned questioning eyes to Raven when he saw the headline. Raven nodded to answer Apollo's unvoiced question.

"I'm afraid I must go take care of a few things. I will leave you in Apollo's capable hands. I should be back before breakfast is down," announced Raven when he saw Katherine standing in the doorway. He nodded at Apollo before standing and stalking out of the room. Apollo could tell from the way Raven walked that he was angry.

"Why did Raven just stalk out of the room?" asked Draco when he entered the room right after Raven left.

"He has to go take care of some things. Come, have something to eat," responded Apollo. Draco sat next to Apollo, so he was facing his father. Fenrir entered a few minutes after Draco. Breakfast was silent as everyone ate and read the Daily Prophet. Nobody noticed the absence of the Dark Lord. Raven showed up right as breakfast was finishing up. Apollo stood up as he entered and went to him.

"Calm down. You are going to reveal more than you want to," whispered Apollo, "What happened?"

"The Council questioned my decision to reveal that there was a new Lord of Azkaban and I had to deal with the casualties from the attack yesterday," answered Raven. Apollo rose an eyebrow.

"I'll explain later," growled Raven. Apollo could tell that he was pushing Raven. He dropped his eyes in a sign of submission. Raven pulled Apollo closer to him before turning to the group.

"Would you like a tour of the manor?" asked Raven while holding onto Apollo.

"That would be appreciated. Thank you," said Severus. Raven took them all around the manor. The ground floor had the dining room, the bowling alley, the gym, the indoor pool and the kitchen. The second floor had a library, Raven's study and another door that they weren't allowed in. The third floor had guest rooms. Their rooms were on the fourth floor. Outside, Raven showed them the beach and the outdoor pool. He showed them the barn where they kept their horses. Raven showed them the courts where they could play sports and the quidditch pitch. He also showed them the forest, but refused to go in it. While they were walking back, they heard what sounded like bells and heavy steps. Raven snapped his head in the direction of the bells to see a green fairy heading straight towards him.

"Harry! Harry, help me! Please!" cried the fairy while grabbing onto Raven. A tall, black creature emerged from the forest.

"**_STOP! Go back into the forest,"_** said Harry to the black, shadow dragon that appeared.

"A shadow dragon? I thought they were extinct," whispered Severus.

"Thank you, Harry. Thank you so much. I thought he wouldn't ever leave me alone," said the fairy.

"Wait. Harry? As in, Harry Potter?" asked Draco. Raven, or Harry, sighed.

"Yes. I am Harry Potter. I suppose you have questions, but before I answer them, we need to take this inside," said Harry. The group nodded, and Harry took them inside to the living room. He motioned to the couch and two chairs. Fenrir took one of the chairs while Severus, Lucius and Draco shared the couch. Katherine was standing behind Harry's chair.

"Bring Tom down and give him my invisibility cloak, if he doesn't want anyone to see him. He needs to hear this," whispered Harry while they sat. Apollo sat in the last chair.

"Before I explain anything, I need you to drink this potion. I cannot have any of this information reaching Dumbledore before I'm ready," said Harry while waving his hand. Five vials of a pale blue potion appeared on the coffee table.

"What does it do?" asked Fenrir skeptically.

"It removes all tracking spells, eavesdropping spells and blocks," explained Harry. Each picked up a vial. Draco, Severus and Fenrir looked skeptical, and Lucius looked worried.

"Come on. You don't really think I would poison my mate do you?" asked Harry.

"You have a mate?" asked Severus.

"I have four. Now, take the potion," said Harry.

"Why don't you have to take the potion?" asked Draco.

"I've already taken the potion," said Harry. He watched everyone but Lucius take the potion. Lucius stared at the potion. It would undo everything he had down since he came into his creature inheritance when he was sixteen.

"I will catch you. I promise," whispered Harry into Lucius' ear while staring at what looked to be just a corner. That was all the reassurance Lucius needed before he drowned the potion.

Fenrir and Apollo had little changes except for a few charms. Severus and Draco had many spells come off. Severus and Fenrir had glassy eyes as his memories that had been locked away came to the surface. Lucius had more spells than Apollo but less than Draco come off, but that wasn't the biggest change. Lucius drew into himself as he felt his submissive side come out. Apollo got up as Harry came around. Harry held out his hand for Lucius to take. When Lucius put his hand in Harry's, Harry pulled Lucius into his lap in the chair. Apollo took Lucius seat next to Draco. Draco looked shocked at how his father was acting and Severus was surprised his friend was allowing himself to act like he was in front of people. Fenrir just rose an eyebrow at how someone he knew to be so dominant could act so submissive.

"Lucius' submissive side is overcompensating for the years that it has been locked away," said Harry while staring at the same corner from earlier. The group was stunned into silence.

"You said you have four mates," said Draco while Harry nodded, "Why?"

"I'm a siren. Most sirens only have one to three mates, but you know that I can never be normal. Every siren is born with an element they can naturally control, and, then, each of their mates represents an element. When a siren has four mates, that siren will have control over the weather," explained Harry.

"Why do you have a vampire assistant?" asked Severus. A gasp came from corner before the person hiding there could stop it. Tom took off the invisibility cloak while looking unsure of himself. Harry held out a hand for Tom. Tom walked over to Harry, while Harry expanded the chair. Tom sat next to Harry and curled into him while Harry put one arm around Tom. Apollo, who didn't want to be left out, sat on Harry's other side.

Severus, Draco and Fenrir knew who the new person was. The only person left in the house besides the staff was the Dark Lord. They were all surprised at what they saw. The Dark Lord, who had been ruthless days before, was sitting in front of them completely submissive.

"My assistant was a gift of sorts from the vampire council," explained Harry.

"Why wasn't I aware of this gift?" asked Severus.

"I told them not to tell you and when they said they would still tell you against my wishes, I threatened them," said Harry with a smirk. Severus scoffed at how his council, whose members were all over 100, was subdued by a sixteen year old child.

"You truly are Lily's son," said Severus.

"Well, technically, I'm your son, too," said Harry with a smirk. Draco looked confused. Harry nodded towards Severus silently telling Severus that he could answer Draco's question. Severus sighed.

"When Harry was born, we feared that when the Dark Lord came for Harry killing Lily and James in the process, Dumbledore would take Harry to Lily's magic-hating sister. So, we blood adopted him. Harry technically has six parents. Sirius and myself…" said Severus.

"… and Remus and myself," said Fenrir.

"Wait. Why would Harry need four blood adoptions? Why not just two?" asked Draco.

"While Remus and I could take Harry for few weeks at a time, we couldn't keep him all the time. Severus and Sirius, on the other hand, could keep him all the time. Remus and I didn't really have to blood adopt Harry, but we already considered him our cub. So, we just made it official. We were going to pick up Harry, but when we got there, Dumbledore had him. Dumbledore locked our memories away of everything. Otherwise, we would have come for Harry a long time ago," explained Fenrir. Draco made a noise of understanding. Draco was silent while he thought that over.

"Katherine," called Harry, "We will have lunch in here." Within minutes, lunch was set out on the coffee table and Harry had a tray of fruit and yogurt. Harry took a strawberry off the tray and dipped it in yogurt before feeding it to Lucius. Harry replaced the strawberry with his lips when Lucius had finished with the strawberry. Harry had done the same thing to Tom with a piece of melon and Apollo with a grape giving each a kiss before he fed himself a piece of fruit. He kept feeding his three mates until they finished the platter. When they finished with lunch, they focused back on the questions.

"Before you ask any more questions, I will tell you my story. After my parents were killed, I was given to the Dursleys. After working for them for about two years, they sold me to Dr. Gregor, who was a magical scientist. He studied creatures. He worked for Dumbledore. That's about all you need to know of him. When I turned eight, I got a letter from the Magical Institute for Magical creatures. I went there till I was eleven. That was when Dumbledore found me and brought me back to the Dursleys. When that oaf came to take me to Diagon Alley, I stunned him. I went to Gringotts and had a blood test done. That when I found out almost everything. I knew the mudblood and Weasel were working for Dumbledore, but I needed information. At the end of my fourth year, I came to the Dark Lord hoping to become an assassin. I passed as you know. That pretty much it," said Harry.

"Harry that is the watered down version," said Severus.

"Yes, but I can't tell you the whole thing. It is too painful, and, besides, I already tore them apart," said Harry in a nonchalant manner while his mates tried to calm him down.

"Harry? Why would I want to tear them apart?" growled Fenrir in a calm voice that was scarier than if he was screaming.

"They may have done some things, especially Dr. Gregor," said Harry.

"Harry!" growled Severus.

"Fine. You know what a dark elf is, right?" asked Harry. Everyone nodded.

"Do you know how you become a dark elf?" asked Harry. Everyone nodded except Draco. Draco looked confused.

"You can only become a dark elf, if you … if you are … if you are raped," whispered Harry. Severus' and Fenrir's eyes grew darker. Lucius, Apollo and Tom got closer to Harry if that was possible and Draco just whimpered at the thought.

"Well, I may be a dark elf," said Harry while playing with the hem of Lucius shirt. Harry hated to even think of what his childhood was like let alone talk about it. Severus and Fenrir growled even louder. Lucius hugged his neck tightly while Apollo and Tom hugged Harry around the waist. Draco hung his head and a few tears fell from his eyes. Harry stood up and put Lucius down on the couch before he went over to Draco. Harry hugged Draco tightly while saying comforting things. Eventually everyone calmed down. Harry took Draco over to "his" couch. He sat with Draco in his arms, Lucius and Tom on either side of him and Apollo sitting on the ground near his feat. Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes before a throat being cleared broke the silence.

"My Lord, a letter with an important seal on it came. I thought it was important that you read it immediately," said Katherine while handing Harry the letter.

"Fuck," said Harry after reading the letter.

**A/N: There is a poll on my profile for this story. Please fill it out.**


End file.
